May's adventure in the Johto Region
by Shimmergurl39
Summary: May is back! together with her pokemon travelling to the johto region to compete in the pokemon contest and win the grand festival, with her rivals Drew, Soledad, and Harley, and what will adventures awaits them in the johto region...


Summary:

May is back! together with her pokemon travelling to the jhoto region to compete in the pokemon contest and win the grand festival, with her rivals Drew, Soledad, and Harley, and what will adventures awaits them in the johto region...

May and Max got home in Petalburg city once they opened the door to their surprise Norman and Caroline were there they greeted their children with hugs and kisses then they organized a welcoming party for them and a lot of people in petalburg city joined the party filled with excitement May forgot to tell her parents that she wants to go on a journey alone in johto region after the party she remembered her plans and told her parents about it Norman did not agree with her but Caroline convinced him to let May go on a journey by herself while Max will assist Norman on his gave her a ticket to a ship heading for the Mahogany town,May thanked her mom for convincing Norman to let her travel alone,May packed all her things for her journey she looked at herself in the mirror thinking in her thoughts that she needs some new clothes instead of her old clothes an orange shirt with black shorts and a green was ready for tomorrow she was thinking of what good places she can shop and where she can catch some new pokemon for her pokemon contest and some good restaurants where she can eat some good food,May overslept and hurriedly said goodbye to her parents,she made it in the ship she checked in her room and she lets out all her pokemon and feed them after that it was almost dinner and her stomach growled and she ate blueberry cheesecake.

Finally the ship stopped for mahogany town May stopped there after she went around she discovered that mahogany town is a quiet and relaxed town she thought to herself to just relax a little bit and train in the afternoon,she went to the beach and let's out her pokemon skitty and beautifly played with each other while munchlax, eevee, squirtle, and blaziken relaxed together with May and after a while she trained with her pokemon,then she stayed in a pokemon center nearby and she bumped into someone it was Soledad she haven't seen her since her last grand festival,they had a lot of catching up to do so they chatted a little longer until it was already midnight they have to go to sleep now and they slept for about 10 hours and in the morning after May had eaten enough she invited Soledad to join her on her journey Soledad accepted it and soon she caught up with Harley and Drew.

The four of them traveled to the nearest city which is olivine city where there's gonna be a pokemon contest the 4 of them signed in with the other coordinators,Vivian introduced herself as well as the contest judges the first one to enter the stage was lets out his bannette he ordered his bannette to use will-o-wisp and it sparkled like a blue fire/comet the judges were amazed of what bannette and Harley did that they gave them a 26.6,next was contestant number 14 and it was Soledad she used lapras she ordered lapras to use ice beam and slide through the icy path like simple but elegant the judges gave Soledad a 28.4 next was May and her eevee she ordered eevee to use dig and to use shadowball into the holes and the shadowball became bright in the air(A/N:for people who thinks this is familiar, it is familiar it was the time when she battled Ash in the terracotta contest) the judges gave May a 26.9 and last but not the least is Drew and his Masquerain he ordered masquerain to use bubble beam and use silver wind which causes the bubbles to fly in the air with sparkles and the judges scored them 27.4

In the coordinators room about ten minutes later Vivian announced the 4 who will compete in the next stage 1st was Soledad second was Drew, third May, and last is became excited to which one of her friends will she battle on the first round,Vivian showed in the screen who May will be competing against and that is none other than Harley,Harley knew that this would happen so he was planing something up in his sleeve something so evil that May will said good luck for Harley,but Harley said that he doesn't need it and she better be ready because she is about to lose May started to think that she wont get angry this time not like what happened just like what Ash told him to keep her cool and an advice that came from drew ''cause when a trainer gets confused so does his pokemon but thats true essence of teamwork,the 1st battle is about to begin its May's time to shine May chooses her blaziken while Harley chooses his banette Harley started his first attack by will-o-wisp May ordered blaziken to dodge and use flamethrower Harley ordered banette to use thunder and May's Blaziken was hit and some of May's points lessen but only a little time to use overheat she thought to herself, May ordered Blaziken to use overheat and banette was damage a lot Harley's points lessen only a half Harley ordered banette to use torment now Blaziken cant use overheat again then May's points lessen and they are both tied only a few seconds away to beat Harley she thought then May ordered Blaziken to use flamethrower and banette was knocked out and unable to battle May won next players are Drew and Soledad ,Drew chooses his beloved roselia while Soledad still used her lapras for the battle Drew's points are lessening by second while Soledad only a little Drew was beggining to think that he was going to lose then suddenly he come up with a strategy on how to slow down lapras Drew commanded roselia to use stun spore but it was too late the time was up and the winner was Soledad , next the final battle was about to begin May felt confidence inside of her Drew watch the two of them battle each other May was about to launch an overheat and Soledad commanded lapras to use ice beam and it exploded there was a huge smoke and they waited for a few seconds so that the smoke will be cleared and time was up Soledad won again May and the others congratulated Soledad for good battle and mister contesta gave her 1st ribbon in the johto region,then they all went to the pokemon center it was almost night May was exhausted she already fell asleep on her bed without closing the lights instead Soledad turned off the lights and went to sleep since they shared rooms together.

it was time to go now May thanked nurse Joy for all four of them stayed in the pokemon center and nurse Joy said that it was her pleasure Soledad said that it was time to go now then they said goodbye now to nurse Joy goodbye now take care all of you and the four of them walked as they went on their journey......


End file.
